Some Like It Hot
by The Black Rose16
Summary: <html><head></head>Vegas can be a dangerous place to wake up in especially when you have no memory of the night before and a brand new wedding ring on your finger. Harry Potter/CSI: Las Vegas SLASH</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Some Like It Hot 1/

**Author:** theblackrose16

**Beta**: elsa_kallan

**Summary: **Vegas can be a dangerous place to wake up in especially when you have no memory of the night before and a brand new wedding ring on your finger.

**Pairings: **Harry/Greg, Hermione/Ron, no idea who else

**Warnings: **slash and there will be Ginny bashing later on. Some language and mature sex scenes, crime scenes…hmmm… I can't think of anything else at this point will let you know.

**Word Count: **1, 229

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Some Like It Hot<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Usually he didn't drink much but tonight was different. He had worked for thirty six hours straight. He should be going home to his empty, too small apartment, to catch some much needed shut-eye, except he'd never get to sleep.

This last case had been a bad one and considering some of the things he and the team saw on a daily basis it was saying something. Nightmares were sure to follow. So he, Gregory Sanders, was going to get rip roaring drunk in the faint hope that he might pass out before the ghosts of the dead little girl and her mother could haunt his sleep.

Parking his car, he headed straight for the bar at MGM Grand Casino, bypassing the slot machines and card tables, and ordered a double shot of tequila, downed it in one gulp and signaled for another one. While he was watching the bartender pour his next shot, somebody slid onto the barstool beside him.

"I'll have what he's having," a deep British voice said near him.

Curious despite his somber mood, Greg swung round and came face to face with one of the most gorgeous men he had ever laid eyes upon. Brilliant grass green eyes stared back at him, seeming to sparkle with mischief. They were framed by thick, black lashes. Shaggy black hair hung loose around his face until just before his shoulders. He looked like a dark avenging angel. A hot angel whose body was encased in tight black jeans, a deep forest green T-shirt that clung to him in all the right places and black ankle boots with silver chains dangling from both the boots and another around his waist.

"I'm Harry," the dark angel introduced himself.

"Greg," he answered when he was able to find his voice.

"So Greg, wanna drink with me instead of alone?"

Greg couldn't believe it. After the last few days he'd had, things were finally looking up. He'd known and accepted a long time ago that he was gay, but usually gorgeous, dark and tall strangers didn't go for the more intellectual types like himself, so there was no way he was passing up this opportunity. Grissom had given them all the next three days off and he was going to fully enjoy them.

"Sure," Greg replied before downing another shot. He was rewarded with a smile before Harry, too downed his shot.

The pair spent the next few hours getting to know each other between countless shots of tequila. Greg lost count after five or was it six? It was beside the point.

Harry had just moved to Vegas from England. He said that he had wanted a fresh start and to get away from home. Greg got the sense that something more had happened but didn't pry. It was his first weekend in his new house and incidentally also happened to be his birthday so he'd decided to go out drinking to celebrate, hoping to maybe meet someone to spend the evening with.

Greg, in turn, explained about the case as much as he could without giving out details, about how it had turned into a disaster; that they had been too late and a mother and her little girl had been killed. He also confided his hope to pass out before the horror of the nightmares sure to follow caught up with him.

Hours later the pair stumbled away, leaning on each other for support as they weaved through the crowds and around all the tables and slot machines.

The bartender shook his head. With the amount of alcohol the two had consumed, he wondered if they'd remember anything that had happened. It was a good thing that he had already confiscated their car keys.

* * *

><p>The sunlight streaming through the window far too early in the morning as far as he was concerned woke Greg.<p>

"Mmmm… Ow," he moaned and tried to bury his head further into the pillow before realizing that it didn't feel like his pillow. The bed was also way more comfortable and spacious than his normal little bed in his apartment.

He cracked one eye open to take in his surrounding, blinking as the light aggravated the headache he had courtesy of his wonderful hangover. The bedroom he was in was completely unfamiliar. There were pale blue walls instead of the off white of his room and he could make out a dresser that looked to be worth more than half the furniture in his apartment put together. Startled, he made to get out of bed when his movement caused the weight he hadn't noticed around his waist to tighten. There also happened to be an arm curled around his waist and how he hadn't noticed this before, he would never know but he was going to blame it on his hangover.

Greg turned his head and could have hit himself in the head if it wouldn't have hurt so much right then for not realizing sooner that someone was in bed with him. Someone who was half draped over and around him.

Sleepy green eyes were studying him in turn with not so much as a hint of recognition.

"Hi," Greg muttered, settling back into the pillows of the comfy bed.

If he was going to have to do the awkward morning after, he was at least going to be comfortable.

"Ngh," was all he heard from his bed companion.

His left hand was suddenly gripped and pulled towards the stranger's face.

"Fuck," his bed mate muttered warm puffs of breath ghosting along Greg's nape, "Drinking always gets me into trouble and it never seems to be the good kind. I really need to give it up come to think about it."

"What are you muttering about," Greg asked completely lost.

"You're married. What are you doing in my bed? I don't like helping someone cheat," the British man said, sounding disgusted and angry.

"What are you talking about?" Greg demanded, suddenly more awake than he'd been a second before.

"This," Harry, yes his name was Harry Greg remembered, replied shoving his hand back towards him none too gently.

Greg looked down at his hand and froze. There, sitting innocently on his ring finger on his left hand, was a wedding ring. A wedding ring Greg was positive he had never laid eyes on and was most definitely not wearing yesterday when he had finished work and gone to the bar. Getting an extremely uneasy feeling and a sense of foreboding, he glanced at Harry's ring finger and nearly chocked.

Harry, noticing his bed mate's gaze, glanced down, mouth dropping open in shock as his brain ceased all operations due to shock. A wedding ring identical to the one Greg was wearing was sitting innocently on his ring finger.

Tugging on Greg's hand and placing both hands side by side to compare the rings, there was no doubt they were a set. A matching set. A matching set of wedding rings for Merlin's sake.

Wide green eyes met hazel in disbelieving shock.

"We're married. We are so fucked," Harry breathed, thoughts running at a mile a minute, too jumbled to actually make sense of past the fact that he was actually married.

Greg couldn't agree with his husband?'s breathless exclamation more. They were so fucked.

* * *

><p>TBC…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Some Like It Hot 2/

**Author:** theblackrose16

**Beta**: elsa_kallan

**Summary: **Vegas can be a dangerous place to wake up in especially when you have no memory of the night before and a brand new wedding ring on your finger.

**Pairings: **Harry/Greg, Hermione/Ron, no idea who else

**Warnings: **slash and there will be Ginny bashing further on. Some language and mature sex scenes…hmmm… I can't think of anything else at this point will let you know.

**Word Count: **1, 956

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**AN**: After some thought, this story takes place around the beginning of season seven of CSI: Las Vegas and Harry is going to be in his mid-twenties.

* * *

><p><strong>Some Like It Hot<strong>

**Chapter 2**

Both Harry and Greg decided that some coffee and a shower were in order before they did anything else or even attempted to make sense of and fix the mess that they had gotten themselves into. Harry also decided that he'd take some hangover potion and slip some to Greg in his coffee. They would need a clear head if they were going to have to have this conversation. He refused to think of Greg as his husband just yet. He already had a major headache from his hangover. Their coming conversation would be a lot better with them at least sober and hangover free.

Harry grabbed the shower in his en suite after showing the CSI to one of the guest bathrooms further down the hall.

Greg stood under the shower spray in the guest bathroom, allowing the warm water to somewhat loosen his tense muscles and tried his best to keep his mind clear and to not panic. He'd lived in Vegas for years. People always joked about getting drunk and waking up married the next morning, but never in a million years had he thought that it would really happen to him. He _lived_ in Vegas for fuck's sake.

After their respective showers, the two made there way to the kitchen and each grabbed a large steaming mug of coffee that Harry had set to brew before his shower, and then settled themselves in the living room opposite each other. Greg spoke first hoping to get this conversation over with as soon as possible. It was already awkward enough, no need to add to it.

"Ummm… what are we going to do?"

Harry didn't even bother asking what Greg was referring to. He did appreciate Greg getting right to the point though. It was much easier than dancing around the topic of their sudden marriage.

"We had a quickie wedding, we get an even quicker divorce," he suggested.

Greg winced which didn't go unnoticed by Harry. He didn't know how he always got himself into these kinds of impossible situations and each time it just seemed to get worse and worse.

"We can't. The marriage laws have been changed in the hopes of discouraging so many quick marriages and divorces here in Vegas."

"What laws have been changed?" Harry asked, a million different scenarios running through his head.

"Anyone married in Vegas has to stay married for a minimum of thirty days before the couple can file for a divorce. Evidence must also be provided that the couple has made an attempt to live together, and make their marriage work for that period of time if they want to get divorced after a month; unless it can be proved that there are extenuating circumstances."

Harry's eyebrows rose in response to this new information. As unusual as the situation was, it was even weirder that the other man apparently knew the laws that well in regards to quickie weddings and divorces. Greg was probably a lawyer or something although he didn't look like any lawyer that Harry had seen before.

"Done this before have you?" Harry couldn't resist teasing.

Greg's answer was to splutter.

"No, no. We recently had a case where the wife shot her husband after being married for a week because she decided it was easier than having to try and live with him for a month because of the new laws. I'm a CSI."

Harry chuckled at the CSI's indignant response.

"So it looks like for the next month we're married and are going to have to live together. Where do you want to live?"

Greg blushed in embarrassment.

"I only have a small one bedroom flat. Living here in your house is probably going to be a better idea. It's also not in one of the best neighbourhoods but it was all I could afford."

"If the neighbourhood is that bad, maybe you should move in here until you can find a better place. We can go pack up all your things and move you into one of the guest rooms," Harry was quick to offer, his helping-people-thing that Hermione swore he had hardwired into him, kicking in.

"I couldn't do that," Greg argued, shaking his head.

"If it will make you feel better, you can help with buying the groceries and things," Harry offered, smiling at the look on Greg's face.

"Why would you be willing to do that?" Greg asked confused by Harry's generosity.

"To be honesty, I'm not really sure. Look, for better or worse we are married, at least for the next month. I just… I've always wanted to have a family of my own. My whole life I've never had things happen normally, so getting married the way we did simply fits in with the story of my life," Harry shrugged trying to downplay how much he actually wanted someone in his life.

Greg looked down at his hands folded in his lap. A family of his own sounded really nice. Sure he had Papa Olaf but it wasn't the same thing. To have someone belong to him and to belong to in return would be really nice.

"I… I'm willing to give this marriage a try if you are," Greg offered hesitantly deciding to jump in the deep end, not looking up to see Harry's reaction so he missed it when the raven haired man left his seat.

A hand tilted his chin up to reveal Harry crouching in front of him.

"Do you really mean it?" Harry queried softly.

"Yes, I want to try. What about you?" Greg asked hesitantly, still unsure of Harry's reaction.

"Me too. Like I said, I want a family of my own, so I'm willing to see if we can maybe make things work before we call it quits without even trying. We're already married so we need to get to know each other. A bit backwards but there you go. Story of my life."

The newly married couple shared soft smiles before Harry slowly leaned forward, brushing his lips against Greg's soft ones. A sigh escaped Greg and then his lips were captured in a firmer kiss, this one filled with promise of what was to come.

Harry pulled away and smirked at his lover, eyes glittering with mischief.

"You know, I don't remember our wedding night. I think it's highly unfair. One should always have those good memories."

Greg laughed.

"We'll just have to create new ones then won't we?"

They kissed again before Harry stood and held out his hand in invitation. Taking a deep breath, Greg placed his hand in Harry's outstretched one and allowed himself to be led back to the bedroom.

As Harry led Greg towards the bedroom, the CSI realized that although they were going incredibly fast, it didn't feel like a mistake. It had to be all or nothing so it stood to reason that if they wanted this marriage to work, then it would have to be as normal as possible and that included sleeping together. Not that that would be a hardship. Harry was gorgeous and it wasn't like they hadn't already slept together, and he really would like to remember what it felt like to be possessed by his dark angel-looking husband.

Once in the bedroom, Harry gently tugged Greg towards him.

"Are you sure?" he asked giving Greg one last chance to change his mind.

Taking a deep breath, Greg nodded and then pulled his shirt over his head in one swift move.

Harry gave him just enough time to drop the shirt to the floor before grabbing Greg and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Almost immediately his tongue swept into he young CSI's mouth. Tongues continued to duel whileclothes that had so recently been donned were shed all over the floor as the pair blindly made their way to the bed.

Feeling the bed hit the back of his legs; Harry swiftly turned and pushed Greg back to land on the mattress. Giving his new husband a predatory smile, the raven haired man sank to his knees between Greg's parted thighs.

Watching Greg's face for his reaction, Harry slowly ran his hands up and down his lover's thighs. Even slower, he unzipped his jeans, staring into his eyes the whole time.

Suddenly impatient, Greg shimmied out of his jeans, tugged Harry's shirt off and yanked his new husband towards him. The pair fell over onto the bed, laughing slightly.

Harry shifted, settling his jean clad legs between Greg's naked thighs. Greg ran his hands down Harry's muscled back to his denim-covered ass before squeezing.

"You know, I find this extremely unfair that you still have your pants on when I'm currently wearing nothing," he pouted.

Harry cocked his head looking down at his lover beneath him.

"You're right and I also think we need to doing something about you being able to think coherently don't you?"

Greg's breath caught at the absolutely wicked smile gracing Harry's lips. Before he even knew what was happening, the raven haired man had stripped and was once again making himself at home between Greg's open legs.

Harry leaned down slowly before capturing Greg's lips in a passionate siege. Almost immediately his lips swept inside his mouth to duel with the CSI's own tongue. Hands mapped out each other's bodies with fervor and a determination to please the other.

A finger circling his opening before steadily pushing in, intruded on Greg's haze of intense desire. He gasped as his body arched, accepting the intrusion. Harry renewed kissing him with vigor making him almost miss the second and third fingers that entered his body. A few thrusts later and Greg suddenly gasped as Harry curled his middle finger slightly grazing over his prostate.

"Harry," Greg moaned resulting in Harry pulling his fingers out. Greg moaned, this time in protest at the loss.

"Shhh…" Harry breathed fumbling for a condom and lube on the bedside table.

Quickly, he rolled on the condom, slicked up with lube before resuming position.

"Greg, look at me," Harry ordered.

Helpless to do nothing but obey, Greg opened his eyes to stare straight into sparkling emerald green ones as Harry steadily pushed in.

Once fully seated, Harry gave Greg time to adjust.

"You ok?"

"Uh huh, just give me a second," Greg whispered.

The raven haired man smiled down at his lover. He was propped on his elbows and pushed Greg's hair out of his face. Lowering his head he once again kissed Greg, this time it was soft and full of promise.

Greg arched his body slightly indicating he was ready for more. Teasingly**,** Harry pulled out before pushing back in. Both moaned at eh contact. Unable to contain himself any longer, Harry kissed Greg passionately, his tongue immediately slipping in to mimic his thrusts. A few more thrusts and Harry changed his angle eliciting a moan from his partner as Greg threw his head back in pleasure as his prostate was hit.

Harry grinned down at he picture Greg made, being sure to hit the same spot every time. Some the pleasure became too much for them and with a shout they both came as stars exploded behind their eyelids.

A few minutes later when Harry could move, he rolled over pulling Greg with him to curl up with his head on lying on his chest.

"Mmmm wow," Greg whispered drowsily.

Harry kissed his forehead as he tugged the blankets up to cover them. The pair drifted off to sleep. Harry's last thought was that just maybe they could find a way to make their marriage work.

* * *

><p>TBC…<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Some Like It Hot 3/

**Author:** theblackrose16

**Beta**: elsa_kallan

**Summary: **Vegas can be a dangerous place to wake up in especially when you have no memory of the night before and a brand new wedding ring on your finger.

**Pairings: **Harry/Greg, Hermione/Ron, no idea who else

**Warnings: **slash and there will be Ginny bashing further on. Some language and mature sex scenes…hmmm… I can't think of anything else at this point will let you know.

**Word Count: **2, 033

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AN: I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I have managed to get my ass in gear thanks to my persistent beta and nagging muse. Hopefully this will last.

AN2: I have slightly revamp the previous 2 chapters. There are an additional +-600 words that have been added.

* * *

><p><strong>Some Like It Hot<strong>

**Chapter 3**

His stomach's desire for food woke Harry. The young man woke slowly, wrinkling his nose as some hairs tickled it; that woke him up completely as his memories returned and he remembered who was in his bed with him.

Once again Harry was spooning behind Greg, playing the part of the big spoon, an arm wrapped around his waist. The young CSI was awake and tracing invisible patterns on Harry's hand and fingers one by one. Harry intertwined his fingers with Greg's, gaining the brunette's attention.

"What do you say that we head downstairs and I'll throw us together some lunch," Harry offered.

"Mmm… that sounds nice," Greg murmured.

"There are clothes on the dresser that you can wear if you don't want to put on your old clothes."

"Thanks," Greg said, his voice still rough from sleep.

Harry squeezed Greg around his waist before sitting up, the sheet pooling around his waist. Smothering a yawn, he rolled out of bed, pulled on a pair of black jeans and a red jumper over a black shirt before making his way down to the kitchen.

The young CSI slowly crawled out of the large bed, stopping to stretch his arms high above his head as he yawned. He spotted the dresser to his right against the wall with the clothes Harry had left for him sitting on top of it and ambled over. There was a pair of dark blue jeans along with a light blue shirt folded neatly. Harry had even left him a clean pair of socks.

He quickly dressed and sat back on the bed to put the socks. The rolled up pair of black socks slipped out of his hands and rolled underneath the bed. With a stifled curse, Greg got onto his knees and grabbed the socks from just underneath the bed.

As he sat back up on his knees, Greg noticed a gun lying just behind the lamp on the bedside table. A gun that didn't belong to him since Greg knew his gun was lying on the other bedside table. Unlike Greg's gun though, this one didn't have a badge lying beside it, which given that this was Harry's house didn't necessarily mean anything yet but it still made Greg uneasy. Hoping that he hadn't just married a mob boss, he finished dressing quickly and walked out the room.

Greg stumbled down the passage towards the kitchen, following the smell of bacon frying. He stopped in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe and folding his arms as he gazed at the picture that Harry made.

His new husband was standing in front of the stove, one hand holding a spatula while his left hand was in his front jean pocket. Harry was nibbling on his lower lip, seemingly lost in thought as he stared at the frying bacon. The slight shift in his back muscles was the only indication that he was aware that Greg was standing behind him.

"Why is there a gun beside your bed?" Greg blurted out.

He hadn't meant to ask that question right away. He'd planned on trying a more subtle approach but it had just come out without thought.

Harry turned and gave Greg an amused little smile.

"You panicking that you might have married a criminal?" he couldn't seem to resist teasing the other man at every opportunity.

Greg gave a little shrug, trying to appear nonchalant when it was actually a pretty big deal for him. Harry grinned knowing what was going on within Greg's mind.

"No worries, Greg," Harry began, turning the stove off and putting the bacon into a bowl as the toast popped up.

He grabbed the toast and bacon, set them before Greg on the kitchen counter along with some butter and jam and the eggs that he had already finished frying.

Nodding to a cupboard, "Can you grab us two plates?" Harry asked Greg.

"Sure," the CSI replied, retrieving the plates while Harry collected the salt and pepper to complete their meal.

"I realize that it's actually lunch but we didn't really have breakfast," Harry began as he took a seat on one of the two bar chairs by the kitchen counter leaving the other open for Greg.

"We barely know each other from a bar of soap. We're married and we have a lot of ground to cover if we wanna make this work. So I'll go first since you've already asked about the gun.

I grew up in England. My parents were killed when I was barely a year old and I was sent to live with my aunt and her husband and their son, my cousin. Let's just say that they never wanted me around and leave it at that for now. I went to a private boarding school once I turned eleven, the same school that my parents attended.

I had two best friends in school, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Ron has a really large family and his sister had a thing for me. His mother, Molly, never missed an opportunity to push us together. Over the years, I'd managed to avoid being left alone with her but as we got older it became more and more difficult.

When I finished school, I was offered a chance to train and join an elite black ops group. After a few years of intense training, I was assigned to a team. I loved my job and I was good at it.

About six months ago, Ginny apparently got tired of waiting for me to make a move. I was at their family home for the weekend. Ginny slipped my something in the glass of water that I usually kept beside the bed that I slept in when I stayed over.

The next morning I woke up with a headache and a very naked Ginny pressed up against me. Before I could even take a moment to access the situation, Ron walked into the room and immediately started shouting, bringing everyone else into room.

Ginny swore that the two of us were involved and her family is a bit on the old fashioned side. They immediately began insisting and demanding that I marry her.

I refused but they created a number of problems for me. My own best friends wouldn't even hear what I had to say. They believed Ginny without question.

Ever since I was recruited, I've been offered several other positions but I always refused because England was my home. Around the time with Ginny, I was offered a position here in Vegas.

I quit my old job, packed up my things and moved out here. I start my new job on Monday. This time I'll be heading my own black ops team," Harry carefully left out the part where magic, Voldemort and Hogwarts were involved. He figured that Greg needed to get one surprise at a time. Besides he hadn't known the man all that long to trust him with all his secrets just yet.

Greg was slightly stunned. Of all the explanation that he had come up with for the gun, black ops was not one of them. Sure he had thought that maybe Harry was a cop, but black ops? Never crossed his mind.

"That explains the scars," he whispered out loud.

"Sorry," he apologized when he realized that Harry had overheard him.

Harry merely chuckled, waving a hand to indicate that it didn't matter.

"I have several weapons hidden around the house. I'll show you where they are in case you may ever need to use them at some point although I really hope it doesn't come to that."

Greg nodded. It was a lot of information to take in but on the bright side he had married one of the good guys. A good guy who it seemed was exceptional at his job if he had his own team at such a young age.

The young man chewed on a piece of bacon as he thought of where to start. Harry took the opportunity to eat his food as he hadn't taken a bite while he'd been explaining.

"You know I'm a CSI," Greg began, "but I wasn't always one. I started out as one of the lab technicians. My parents are still alive but we're far from close. They're scholars, academics, and they couldn't be affectionate if their lives depended on it.

My Papa Olaf and Nana were the only ones that showed me any love. I moved here to Vegas as soon as I finished high school, went to University here. Even still, my parents weren't happy when they found out that I was gonna use my education to work at a crime lab. I never told them that I made CSI and I'm not working in the lab any longer.

The closest thing that I have to a family is my team at the lab. My job makes a lot of demands on my time and not many people understand and can be in a relationship with someone whose work takes up so much of their time. I haven't had a relationship in a long time," Greg confessed quietly, his eyes downcast.

Harry placed a hand on Greg's knee in silent support.

"How long until you're back on duty?" Harry asked softly.

"Uh… it's Tuesday today, so I go back on shift Friday night," Greg replied, the unasked why could be heard in his voice.

"So we've got three days to get to know each other. I don't know what's gonna happen between us but we can take this one day at a time, see where we end up."

Harry stood up, collected the breakfast dishes and put them into the kitchen sink.

Turning to Greg, he asked, "Shall we go and get your things? That is if you still wanna move in."

Greg tilted his head to the side as he looked at Harry slightly incredulously.

"How are you so calm about all this?" he wanted to know of his new husband, completely perplexed.

Harry shrugged, snickering softly at Greg's facial expression.

"Unusual things happen all the time in my life. If I freaked out every time, I'd be in a perpetual state of freaking out for the rest of my life."

He walked over to Greg, slid his arms around the CSI's waist, pulling their bodies closer together. He gave Greg a small, happy smile as the other man mimicked his movements, encircling his waist. Giving Greg time to pull away, Harry leaned forward, nuzzling at the spot just below the brunette's jaw before moving upwards, capturing him in a gentle kiss.

He couldn't help smirking when he pulled away as Greg gave a little whimper of protest at the loss.

"So are we gonna go and get your stuff?" Harry whispered, breath ghosting across his lips.

* * *

><p>The pair spent most of the day packing Greg's belongings into boxes and put them into the back of both Greg's car and Harry's large, black SUV. They managed to move everything in two trips, unpacking all the boxes into the front hallway to unpack once they were finished moving.<p>

Harry carried in the last box behind Greg, placed it on a pile a boxes to his right and wiped his hands on his jeans. Looking at his new husband, and he still had to get used to that, he placed a hand on Greg's arm to gain his attention.

Greg raised an eyebrow in question.

"You can have the guest room where you showered this morning or… or you can move into my bedroom and make it our room," Harry offered nervously, unsure if he was pushing Greg too much too fast.

Greg took a deep breath before replying decisively, "Our room. If we're gonna give this a try, then let's do it properly from the beginning."

Harry leaned forward, giving Greg a quick peck showing his happiness with Greg's response.

"Come on, let's get your clothes and things unpacked in our room and then I'll throw us together some dinner," Harry suggested, grabbing a nearby suitcase and tugging it towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p>TBC…<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Some Like It Hot 4/

**Author: theblackrose16**

**Beta: elsa_kallan**

**Summary: **Vegas can be a dangerous place to wake up in especially when you have no memory of the night before and a brand new wedding ring on your finger.

**Pairings: **Harry/Greg, Hermione/Ron, Sara/Grissom

**Warnings: **slash and there will be Ginny bashing. Some language and mature sex scenes…hmmm… I can't think of anything else at this point will let you know.

**Word Count: **2, 332**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: Hi everyone. Just in case this story gets deleted, you can also find me at AO3 under **BlackRose16 ** **

~XOX~

**Chapter 4**

The newly married couple spent the afternoon unpacking. They exchanged light hearted stories as they worked. Stories about their friends and teammates' antics, favourite sports teams and recent movies and books that had caught their attention.

While helping Greg to unpack, Harry noticed that he had a somewhat sparse wardrobe. Greg wasn't poor but he also didn't have much money as was evident by the small amount of belongings he had packed away in boxes. Most of the things that he had brought were sentiments items such as photo albums. Greg's apartment had included furniture so luckily they didn't need to rearrange Harry's furniture to fit Greg's things in the house.

Glancing at his watch, Harry was startled to see how late it had gotten. Just then his stomach grumbled as if to remind him that they had eaten hours ago.

"Hey, what do you say to pizza and a movie. I really don't feel like cooking still?" he asked Greg, pulling the other man's attention from one of the last boxes that he was busy unpacking.

Greg dusted his hands on his jeans and grinned. "That sounds great."

An hour later, after having washed up and having the pizza delivered, Harry and Greg sat on the sofa in the living room, boxes of pizza between them as they ate. The A-Team was playing on the flat screen before them.

"I've always loved The A-Team," Greg commented as Murdock sang _'You spin me round, baby right round'_ while hanging off the helicopter blade.

"Mmm," Harry smiled at him. "I didn't really watch much TV while growing up." That was the understatement of the century if he did say so himself. The only TV he had seen was when he managed to catch a glimpse of what his Aunt, Uncle or Dudley were watching and even then it had only been a glance. It was one of the things he had more than made up for when he'd come into his inheritance and gotten his family estates.

Greg sensed a story there but was unwilling to push Harry when they were enjoying themselves. He didn't want to ruin the mood but made mental note to ask at a later date.

As the movie continued, the pizza boxes found their way onto the floor. Harry lay stretched out on his back on the sofa with Greg lying sprawled on top of him. Harry's fingers were carding through Greg's hair while the other man tried to keep his eyes open, something which was becoming increasingly difficult. Giving in to the inevitable, Greg closed his eyes and sighed, burrowing further into Harry's muscled chest.

Feeling Greg's body go lax in sleep, Harry glanced down at the head tucked under his chin, a gentle smile on his face. He listened to the sound of Greg's even breathing as his mind began to wonder.

Despite having known Greg for such a short space of time, Harry felt completely comfortable with him. It was strange, especially in light of the fact that he'd been burned more than once when he'd trusted someone he shouldn't have.

The sad fact was that Harry had become cynical. In spite of the fact that he was still physically young, he was tired. He'd almost been ready to give up on dating altogether. His parents' death, Voldemort, Cedric, Sirius and most recently Ginny and her schemes had taken its toll on him.

The one thing that Harry had always craved and never quiet gotten was a family of his own. It seemed surreal and might just be jumping the gun so to speak but just maybe he might finally get that with Greg. It was like they clicked. It was easy and comfortable to talk to Greg and it didn't hurt that the sex was fucking fantastic. In a weird way, getting married in the way he had to someone he hadn't met before might have been the best thing he'd done in his life.

And on that note, it would probably be a good idea to move them to their bedroom; otherwise they'd both wake up with sore muscles and stiff necks. Careful not to wake his sleeping spouse, Harry silently and without the aid of his wand, levitated Greg off of him and to their bedroom. With barely a thought, Harry stripped them both of their clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor before settling into bed with Greg beside him. As soon as Harry lay beside him, the young CSI rolled onto his side and threw an arm and a leg over Harry in an effort to anchor the wizard to him.

The raven haired man sighed happily, turned the lights off and locked all the doors with a thought and slipped into unconsciousness.

~XOX~

Harry woke slowly. He was warm and incredibly comfortable. His body protested the mere thought of moving. He was feeling utterly lazy but Harry knew that he did need to sort some things out. Checking to make sure that Greg was still fast asleep, he called out softly, "Dobby."

"Master Harry be calling for his Dobby?"

Harry smiled. Even after all these years, Dobby was still as loyal as ever.

"I need you to go to Mr. Stryker and ask if it's possible to arrange for him to come and see me later this afternoon. I need to change some things now that I'm married."

Dobby eagerly nodded his head. "I be going right now."

"Wait, Dobby. Before you leave would you mind preparing us some breakfast and bringing it up here please. I'm feeling like having a lazy morning." Harry grinned sheepishly at his friend.

Dobby nodded happily at the request. The house elf disappeared without a sound - an improvement to the noise that he used to make when coming and going.

"Was that a house elf?" Greg's sleepy voice broke the silence.

Harry's head snapped around to look at his husband so fast that the wizard was surprised that he didn't end up with whiplash. "What? You know what a house elf is?"

"Yeah. My grandparents have one. Her name is Melly."

Harry stared down at Greg, surprised at this new development. He'd been worried about how to explain magic to his husband if - no when, he wanted to be positive - they developed deeper feelings and he felt he could truly trust Greg. This though... This would make things so much easier. He wouldn't have to lie or hide things.

"You're a wizard then?" Harry asked settling back into the bed. Without consciously thinking about it, Greg immediately turned and draped himself half over the raven haired man.

"Yeah, I'm not really good with spells though. Or potions. I can do the basic level spells but that is about it. I always did prefer Care of Magical Creatures anyway." Greg frowned in thought. "Wait now that I think about it your name sounds familiar. Harry Potter... Harry Potter... Harry Potter," he whispered under his breathing trying to place the name.

Harry watched Greg with mixed feelings. He was glad that he wouldn't have to lie or explain things but he also felt dread for when Greg placed his name. He didn't want his own husband to become weird or in awe of him due to who he was.

"Oh," the CSI exclaimed. "Wow I feel stupid now. I can't believe that I didn't put it together."

Harry winced slightly at that and braced himself for what he knew was coming next. And then Greg completely surprised him.

"What is Hogwarts like? I only went to the Salem Academy of Magic. They're quite a bit smaller than Hogwarts from what I hear."

Harry started at Greg incredulously. He could only detect genuine curiosity from his lover. It was still somewhat a novel experience. There were so few individuals that treated him like a normal person or wizard as it were.

"Hogwarts itself is beautiful. My schooling at Hogwarts though was something else entirely. I didn't not have the most normal of experiences."

Greg looked up at him with understanding but didn't comment. Instead he asked Harry to tell him about one of his favourite lessons.

"Well," Harry began slowly. "In my fourth year for the Triwizard Tournament, we had a ball. Everyone had to learn to dance. I'm friends with these twins, Fred ad George. They have made it their life's mission to pull the most epic pranks in history. Now our professors were also our dancing instructors - not cool by the way. So during one of the dancing lessons, Professor McGonagall was running late. Fred and George decide that they're gonna be helpful and take over the class until she arrives. Unfortunately their teaching method and hers were vastly different."

Greg smiled as he listened to the story and Harry's obvious happiness while retelling it.

"I'm still not sure what spell they cast - they're very protective of their pranks and how they pull them off. Anyway, they cast a spell on the entire class. Everyone's feet wouldn't stop moving. Some tried to stand still but they just looked like they had a very bad nervous twitch until they couldn't hold it any longer and then were jumping around the room. The look on McGonagall's face when she walked into the classroom and saw everyone's spastic 'dancing' and the twins laughing... it's not something that I'll forget anytime soon."

Dobby popped in shortly thereafter with their trays of breakfast. The little house elf popped back out after having been introduced to Greg.

Harry and Greg spent most of the morning in bed trading stories of their time growing up. Dobby had come back to inform them that Mr. Stryker had agreed to meet with Harry at two that afternoon. Time flew by and an hour before his lawyer was to arrive Harry sighed and heaved himself out of bed.

Greg admired the view of Harry's rear-end as his lover walked to the en suite bathroom. "I'd offer to join you but I fear that we would get distracted and then you'd be late for your meeting," he called out.

Harry's laughter echoed off the tiles. "You're coming down too, Greg. I wouldn't dream of leaving you out of all the fun of filling out paperwork."

The CSI pulled a face at the news. Filling out paperwork is not how he would have chosen to spend his time but it was obliviously important.

~XOX~

"Liam, thanks for coming on such short notice. I hope that I didn't wreck too much havoc with your schedule," Harry greeted his lawyer as the man was shown into the living room by Dobby.

Greg took a moment to study the man. Liam Stryker was of average height and build. He had dark brown hair that was sprinkled with grey. His eyes though were as sharp as a hawk's and just dared you to put a toe out of line. He was, however, smiling fondly at Harry which put Greg at ease.

"You must be Greg Sanders," Liam greeted the CSI, extending a hand towards Greg.

Greg took the offered hand, giving it a firm shake. "Nice, to meet you Mr. Stryker."

Pleasantries exchanged, Greg and Harry sat on the sofa with Liam Stryker sitting on the sofa opposite the couple.

"Dobby already informed me that the two of you recently got married - congratulations on that by the way. In light of that I've set up a standard medical and legal power of attorney, a domestic partnership for if you are in an area where your marriage is not valid as well as a last will and testimony. I've also drawn up paperwork listing Greg as your next of kin, Harry, in regards to your status as Lord of both the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black. Is there anything else that you will require?" Stryker spoke confidently.

"Wait," Greg put a hand on Harry's arm. "This is too much Harry. We don't know each other all that at all," he murmured quietly.

Harry focused all his attention on his husband. He trusted Liam not to say a word.

"Ok then. What's your favourite colour?"

Greg looked at Harry in confusion as he answered, "Blue."

"Do you squeeze the toothpaste from the middle or the bottom?"

"The bottom."

"Me too. How do you like your eggs? Poached? Sunny side up? Scrambled?"

Greg sighed. He could see what Harry was trying to do. "Sunny side up."

"I like mine scrambled. Peas or carrots?"

"Carrots."

"We're in agreement there... Greg I could go on and on. We have all the time in the world to learn these things about each other. I just want to make sure that from the beginning no one can cause us in problems," Harry explained earnestly.

Greg smiled tenderly at his lover, leaned forward and kissed Harry. It was a gentle kiss and only lasted a few seconds but it conveyed his feelings. "Thank you," he breathed before pulling back.

Harry placed a hand on Greg's knee and squeezed it. He turned his attention back to his lawyer and accepted the papers that Liam held out to him.

"How soon until these come into effect?" Harry asked paging through the documents that he'd been handed, passing them onto Greg once he'd read over them quickly.

Liam smiled at Harry. "As soon as I return to the office and file them. It's good that you're doing this now. It's a nightmare having to deal with a situation where a couple is not legally protected and you have to go against other family members. Waking a judge at two in the morning is not something that I enjoy doing."

Greg could definitely sympathize with that sentiment. "Thank you for doing all of this Mr. Stryker." The CSI took the pen that his spouse handed him and began signing on the dotted lines.

"No thanks needed and please, call me Liam."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I really, really apologize for the long wait but I'm back. The next chapter will be posted in the next week or so, no worries. Thank you to everyone who review, followed and favourited this story. You are who got me back to this story.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a while since I last posted. This was originally meant to be a relatively short story but as I was writing it the idea kind of grew until it would no longer fit in one story so instead I will be doing my own version of episodes on what the series could be like if this happened. The first one is complete and can be found on my website. There is a link on my profile page to the site

Here is an extract:

_"Wait," Greg put a hand on Harry's arm. "This is too much Harry. We don't know each other all that well at all," he murmured quietly. _

_Harry focused all his attention on his husband. He trusted Liam not to say a word. "Ok then. What's your favourite colour?" _

_Greg looked at Harry in confusion as he answered, "Blue." _

_"Do you squeeze the toothpaste from the middle or the bottom?" _

_"The bottom." _

_"Me too. How do you like your eggs? Poached? Sunny side up? Scrambled?" Greg sighed. He could see what Harry was trying to do. _

_"Sunny side up." _

_"I like mine scrambled. Peas or carrots?" _

_"Carrots."_

_"We're in agreement there… Greg I could go on and on. We have all the time in the world to learn these things about each other. I just want to make sure that from the beginning, no one can cause us any problems," Harry explained earnestly. _

_Greg smiled tenderly at his lover, leaned forward and kissed Harry. It was a gentle kiss and only lasted a few seconds but it conveyed his feelings. "Thank you," he breathed before pulling back._


End file.
